


C'mon and Kiss the Guy

by ultraman64



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Matchmaking, fluffy feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraman64/pseuds/ultraman64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Pacific Rim kinkmeme:</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/350.html?thread=601182#t601182">Herc wants the best for his son, then he meets Tendo Choi.</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'mon and Kiss the Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly modified canon because Herc didn't pull away as a parent and Chuck isn't riddled with kid!angst and they actually have a good relationship. Also, Stacker and Tendo have been in Alaska with BOTH Beckett brothers and have only recently made it to the Hong Kong Shatterdome.

Herc Hansen blames himself for his son's lack of relationships. First by shielding him at a young age (the boy couldn't go far unless he was in Herc's sight or in the Kaidonovskys), then by pushing his son to focus solely on his Ranger duties in the academy instead of dating.  
  
That's why, when they first drift, he's stunned by the lack of physical and emotional connections his son has.  
  
Sure, he knows the Wei Tang triplets, the Kaidonovskys and even those two (very odd) scientists are friends with Chuck but that's pretty much it. The older man is disappointed but not with Chuck. With himself for letting it happen. So he makes it his mission to find a girlfriend for his son (only to realize his son looks at guys more and then decides on a boyfriend instead).  
  
Of course, everyone in the ground crew is assessed and evaluated. Most are dismissed for small characteristics that Herc doesn't approve of (doesn't tuck in a shirt probably means they're messy, same for personal hygiene and clutter in their work station). Evaluations of the medical team makes him frown when noticing they flirt like crazy (he's not having his son hook up with guys only to get cheated on).  
  
The older man has pretty much gone through the entire staff on base (eliminating those in relationships and not gay) and is considering hitting the streets of Hong Kong when his old friend, Stacker Pentecost, arrives from the Anchorage Shatterdome with his team.  
  
Most of the guys on the team seem sketchy (yeah, no way that Herc is supporting a relationship with Raleigh and his son, the kid's got a reputation as a heartbreaker), but he's sizing up Yancy Beckett like a option when his eyes settle on the short man standing to Pentecost's side.  
  
Tendo Choi. He's dressed sharply (good hygiene), is being professional at the task at hand (good work ethics), is playful but respectful when in conversation with others (not flirting) and is obviously tech support (isn't in constant danger of losing his life, always a plus).  
  
BINGO!   
  
(Herc also has a conversation with the guy, just to make sure he isn't in a relationship or isn't gay, and finds he likes the man immediately. He hopes Chuck will too.)  
  
~  
  
 **1\. Operation: Introductions**  
  
Herc takes his time planning. He can't be overly eager, nor can he stake out Tendo's routine unless he wants Chuck to see this guy in the drift and get the wrong impression (which has happened WAAAAY too much lately). There's a part of him that's thankful that Pentecost requires him on the viewing deck so often now, where Tendo's station is and via this, figures out the man's schedule.  
  
Which is what prompts the older man to take his son to lunch at exactly 1530.  
  
Chuck is in every way his father's son because he will only eat if he's absolutely forced too and will probably still put it off if he has something else to do (see: messing around Striker Eureka/Max). This is what the older man is counting on, grabbing up various food items and handing a tray off to Chuck, that his son is so hungry that he won't care where they sit down and with whom.   
  
The mess hall is loud, packed and there's people milling about having conversations with friends. Not an ideal environment for a first meeting but there could be worse locations (like during a fire drill, but Herc doesn't like thinking about that). He motions the blond towards the back of the room, near the exit and spots Tendo at one of the tables.   
  
The older man practically shoves Chuck in that direction, while trying to hide his grin.  
  
"S'cuse us, these seats taken?" The short man doesn't even glance up, merely mumbles 'no' and shakes his head. Herc frowns, because this might be harder than he thought.  
  
"Pretty packed today," he tries again, looking at his son this time.  
  
"That's because we came late," the blond grumbles as he viciously stabs his potatoes, sneaking Max some of the meat from his plate. "If we came earlier..."  
  
"I didn't notice the time," Herc lies, looking across the table towards Tendo, who is engrossed with some data pad in front of him. "How about you, it seem busier than usual, ah- Choi, right?"  
  
"Tendo," the man corrects, finally looking up. His eyes land on Herc for a moment before sliding towards his son and they get this sort of starry-eyed gaze before cutting back to his data pad (and with a noticeable redness to his cheeks). "Uh, it's no more packed then usual? At least from what I've seen while I've been here."  
  
"Ah, you came from Anchorage, right?" He smiles, and gestures towards Chuck. "Sorry, we've met but I don't think you've met my son, Chuck." The older man glances at the blond, who looks up briefly from his food to nod then back down.  
  
Only to slowly look up again, staring opening at Tendo before sharply looking down at his food.  
  
 _Operation: Introductions_ = SUCCESS!  
  
~  
  
 **2\. Operation: Conversations**  
  
While his previous operation was successful (they kept glancing up when the other wasn't looking, it was pretty adorable), there hadn't been much movement on the 'TendoChuck' front since. It could stem from the fact that Tendo might not be completely comfortable flirting with Chuck while Herc was sitting there.  
  
This was a bigger problem than one would think.  
  
Chuck trailed after his father, hung around his fellow Jaeger pilots (and thankfully, Chuck did **not** get along with Raleigh) or busied himself with all things Striker Eureka. The boy barely did anything outside of these 3 things, so once again, Herc would have to step in.  
  
Pulling Chuck aside, the older man asks the boy to accompany him up to the viewing deck for a meeting with Stacker. With minimum fuss, the blond agrees to go along.  
  
He's hoping that his son will naturally go to Tendo's side, now that there is a tentative friendship with the tech, instead of hovering around him while he talks to Stacker. As they enter the viewing deck, Pentecost is talking with Sasha and Chuck turns to his son with a small smile.  
  
"Give me a second, I'll bit just a moment." The older man heads over towards the duo. It takes everything in him not to glance back, everything not to see where (who) his son heads off towards and he stops on the edges of Stacker and Sasha's circle to listen.  
  
There's some low conversing between other techs, the natural hum most of the machine lets out and then a low, familiar voice mumbling a greeting. He purses his lips, holds in his breath when a equally low voice replies and now the two are talking and Herc can't help the grin.  
  
"Something you need Herc, or did you just want to stand there and grin?" Pentecost's asks. The Aussie blinks up at the two of them, Sasha with her own amused look and Stacker with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Ah, right, some...thing... about Striker." The old man grins at the two of them and shrugs. "Just go along with it please."  
  
 _Operation: Conversations_ = SUCCESS!   
  
(Though Pentecost now gives him _looks_ , Herc can manage.)  
  
~  
  
 **3\. Operation: Showoff**  
  
A few weeks after getting Chuck and Tendo into the talking phase of the relationship, Herc drifts with his son to fight a Category 3 Kaiju (named _Wild Tiger_ because it has claws and aren't they clever with these names) and sees that nothing has happened between the two men.  
  
He's simultaneously disappointed and happy.  
  
Happy that they haven't had sex yet (too early in the relationship for that!) and disappointed because nothing has happened. Literally! They eat lunch together and Chuck wanders around the viewing deck talking with Tendo, on occasion, but THAT'S IT!  
  
The older man is tempted to pull the last of his hair out since these idiots are still just talking! And once again, it is up to Chuck's old man to ensure that his son's next step in this relationship is successful and this is done thanks to Raleigh.   
  
For the Jaeger pilots, there is always a connection to other techs, mechanics and whoever else is around the Shatterdome, ensuring it's running at peak efficiency. But the biggest connections they have stem from fellow Jaeger pilots. They eat, train and practically live on top of each other, that's how connected they are.   
  
A big happy family that fights in giant robots.  
  
Raleigh suggest that the pilots have competition, to see who the best pilot is. Most of the pilots (himself, the Kaidonovskys and upcoming star, Mako) are all skittish of the idea. There's no reason and it's pretty damn pointless to wear yourself out in such a way. The young kids, including Yancy (did he really think that guy might be a good choice for his Chuck?) and his idiot son think it's a great idea.  
  
That's how they make the gym into an impromptu "battle arena", and draw a crowd in. This is where Herc finally has the idea to go and grab Tendo, allow the other man to see Chuck in his battle fighting glory without the fear of getting killed hovering in the back of his head.   
  
Convincing the tech to come watch the fight is easy enough. Convincing Pentecost that the challenge is even a good idea, not so easy.   
  
It takes a few choice comments ("Gives the kids something to do," "It's all in good fun," and "Didn't we do something similar in our youth?") that finally allows the man to relent and the old man drags Tendo back to the gym. He's relieved to see that Chuck hasn't gotten into the ring yet, since his whole plan would go up in smoke but looks concerned when he realizes who he's going up against.  
  
"Raleigh? You picked Raleigh?" Herc asks, as he and the brunette come up to Chuck.   
  
"I can take him." The younger states confidently before he notices Tendo beside him. "Ah, Tendo? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Your dad was telling everyone on the viewing deck about this," the man grins, shrugging his shoulders. "I thought I would check it out."  
  
"You think he'll win?" The older man asks Tendo without looking at him, wondering what his answer will be.  
  
"Oh sure, Raleigh is good but I've seen Chuck." Here the shorter man pauses and Herc glances off to the side, suppressing his grin. "Chuck is _good_."  
  
That brings one of the brightest smiles to the blond's face and when Raleigh calls for him, Chuck's still grinning.  
  
And if Chuck acts a little showoff-y as he throws Raleigh to the mat, looking over towards Tendo every time... Herc knows he's done good too.  
  
 _Operation: Showoff_ = SUCCESS!   
  
~  
  
 **4\. Operation: ASK HIM OUT ALREADY DAMMIT**  
  
When Tendo walks up to Chuck while Herc is talking with Pentecost in the Jaeger hanger, almost 2 weeks later, rubbing the back of his head and blushing... The old man feels like slugging the brunette for taking so long.  
  
"...wondering if you wouldn't mind going out?"  
  
Chuck's rapidly coloring face and quick nod makes the older man want to pump his fist but figures that Pentecost already looks at him oddly, why give Stacker any more reason to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> Little Mermaid's "Kiss the Girl" was the main inspiration for this prompt. Just sayin'~


End file.
